Our Nindō, Our Ninja Way
by xXWolfBlazeXx
Summary: Everyone has a reason to fight. To prove anything is possible, solve family issues, or get out of the shadows and become and independent person. Kasumi, Tatsuya and Satoshi are here to show their Ninja way.
1. Intro: Kasumi's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Grrr… stupid alarm clock

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ok, Ok… I'll be up in a minute…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SLAM.

Oops…

There goes my third one. Why do they break so easily? Now I have to buy another one.

Slowly, I sat up out of bed, yawning and rubbing my eyes. Morning already… I could hear the birds chirping outside. That confirmed it was morning. I smiled, looking up. Well time to get up then.

With that, I leaped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash up. After that, went to my closet. Hmm… what to wear today?

I'll go with blue. I grinned pulling it out. Blue it was. I liked it, especially with the black flowers at the bottom.

I then continued to put on the rest of my clothes. After combing through my hair, I debated where to wear my headband. I stopped hearing the water running downstairs and someone washing the dishes. With a grin, I just tied it on my forehead then headed downstairs to where I found Granny. She was in the kitchen with her back towards the entrance, by the sink. I smiled as I walked over.

"Morning Granny!" I greeted her with a kiss to the cheek and then stepped back to let her turn around.

"Good morning, Kasumi. Why must you always wear those type of clothes?" she sighed greeting me. I couldn't help but giggle as I walked over to the shoe rack to grab my sandals. _Here we go again… Granny's mocking my wardrobe._

"Why not wear a kimono like all the other normal girls?" she went on. I just sighed.

"I can't go around fighting in a kimono Granny." I replied as I put on my shoes. In a way I was wearing a kimono — a kimono blouse, to be exact. It stopped mid-thighs and I wore legging under it. I don't know why Granny didn't approve of this. It was better than what others wore.

"Hmph, I still don't understand why you want to be a ninja, when you could live a regular life at home?" Granny scoffed turning around. I just smiled shaking my head. _Says the former ninja herself…_

"Hey did Gramps already leave?" I asked randomly.

Granny nodded, "He left early because he had a mission and he wanted to talk with your Sensei before leaving. That old man's gotta watch it. Not good for his health to be this active. He needs to retire." _Another one of her rants._

"Uh huh…" I nodded. Aww that can't be good… _wonder what he wants with his former student…_

"Well I gotta go now, later Granny!" I called to her from the door.

"You be careful now." She warned.

"Yes Grandma, I'll be fine." I replied heading out.

I was welcomed to the morning breeze. I smiled looking up at the sky, allowing the breeze to pass through my hair. If only it were longer, then I would probably feel it lift up from the wind, but nah. I don't want long hair, just because I know it would get in the way. Opening my eyes, I remembered that Sensei would be expecting us soon.

_Better get going then._

Of course, Sensei had to chose the weirdest places to meet. I mean seriously, Ichiraku Ramen Bar? Not that I minded that. I mean I could get something good to eat while waiting. _Haha Naruto, I bet your sensei doesn't do that._ I smirked to myself. I could imagine his face when he would hear this. I was going to have to tell him soon, except the thing was, I hadn't seen Naruto for a while now. In fact, I barely saw him anymore. Then again, I didn't get to see any of them as much. It was mostly because we were all training. I mean I realized how much we had to learn when I was assigned to my group. There wasn't much time to socialize.

The smell of ramen noodles caught my attention. Ah, yes. The wonderful smell of ramen. I was so tempted to get that for breakfast, but I knew if wouldn't be a smart idea. That would be unhealthy.

"Hey Kasumi, welcome." Ayame greeted me as I entered the restaurant.

"Hiya Ayame! How are you?" I greeted her as I sat down on one of the stools.

"I'm well thank you. How about you?" she replied smiling.

I smiled, "Eh you know. The usual."

Ayame giggled at my response, shaking her head. I looked around the place. As usual, I was the first to arrive to the meeting place first. Not even Sensei made it on time, ever.

"Well, well, if it isn't one of my favorite customers. Kasumi." A deeper voice spoke up. I looked up to see Teuchi appearing from the back.

"Hiya Teuchi." I waved to him cheerfully.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Meh pretty good. Hey, can I get some breakfast please? I haven't eaten yet." I added. It was true. Why eat breakfast, when we're meeting at a ramen shop? Besides, not like I'm paying for this or anything. I'll let Sensei do that.

"Coming right up!" Ayame replied.

"So, where you headed to now?" Teuchi asked.

"Eh… I don't know… Sensei said we're meeting here." I replied.

"Here huh? Wonder what Genma has planned for you." He thought scratching his chin. Yep Genma Sensei is our teacher. He's an ok guy; actually, I think he's pretty cool. (He always buys me ramen.) But besides that, he's laid back, pretty easy, kinda lazy at times, but that gets made up when training.

"Oh look, here comes one of your teammates." Ayame spoke up. I turned to see Satoshi Hideaki entering the bar. As usual he had a fowl face and his red hair, always covers his eyes. Ugh… what does he get out having his hair like that? Then again, I wasn't one to talk. My hair was always getting in my face.

"Hiya Seto." I smiled waving to him.

"Morning." He replied sitting a seat down from me.

Seto was what some called: the dark cloud of the group. Seriously, always grumpy, and thinking he's all that. But he's not all that of a jerk. Seto was a cool guy. Just a little quiet, he lived with his uncle, who was some sort political man with lots of manners and I guess that's why Seto was like that. Ah well… I don't know, Granny always tries to make me all lady-like, and settle down with a normal life, but I wanna be a well known ninja throughout the country.

"So I'm guessing, Kiri and Genma aren't here yet?" he asked.

"Nope, Kiri's probably still asleep, and who knows about Sensei." I replied.

Seto just nodded. "I'll take whatever." He said to Teuchi.

"So you too?" I smirked glancing at him.

"Psht, I'm not paying, so why not?" he replied.

"Heeey…" I looked up to see a half-asleep Tatsuya Kushimaru, my third teammate.

"Hiya Kiri!" I grinned waving to him.

He just gave me a blank stare. "How are you this hyper already?"

I just broaden my grin in response.

Tatsuya was by far the laziest person ever. Well…except Shikamaru that is. I don't know who's lazier. Maybe we should have a lazy contest to see who would win.

"Can I have whatever they took?" he asked Teuchi, pointing to us.

Teuichi nodded heading back.

Our breakfast came and we all dug in. As usual it was the best thing ever. Kiri finished first and just sat there, staring down at the empty bowl. Seriously, he's lazy yet when eating, he's done first.

"So tired…" Tatsuya complained burying his head in his arms.

"Don't you dare start with your whining," Seto suddenly spoke up.

_Here we go again…_

"What's up with you, Mr. Grumpy?" Tatsuya asked, lifting his head to look at him with one eye opened.

_Every morning…_

"I'm sick and tired of you always complaining about the same thing." he replied with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah? And I'm sick and tired of you thinking you're the best out of all of us." Tatsuya growled getting up.

"And once again…" I mumbled to myself. The sun wasn't even fully up yet and they're at it. It's always like this. Ever since we were first grouped together, the two were always going at it. I don't know what the Hokage was thinking grouping us up like this.

Seto was then smirking, as he leaned back, crossing his arms, "hmph, it's the truth."

_And now Kiri is gonna retort him._

"Well too bad you're the only one who thinks that," Tatsuya frowned. _Seto will challenge him._ Seto narrowed his eyes looking at him. They both stood staring each other down. Seto was about to speak, but he was interrupted.

"Hey, I don't want any fuss in here now." Teuchi spoke up.

"Outside then." Seto offered. Tatsuya nodded.

I looked at both of them. As usual, they were serious. "Guys…? I don't think we should-"

"Stay out of this Kasumi!" they both growled.

"Hmph." I pouted crossing my arms. Why do I even bother trying to break up their fights? They always ignore anything I have to say.

"Alright guys, enough." a lazy voice entered the shop. Phew finally.

"It's about time Sensei." I remarked looking at him. He stood there in front of the curtain with his hands in his pockets, casually chewing on his senbon. But that was annoying. He should be getting mad at them for causing a scene at Ichiraku. However, that's not going to happen. Instead he'sgonna make up an excuse as to why he was late. It probably had to do with Lord Hokage or losing his precious senbon that he's always chewing on…

"Sorry, I had to do something for Lord Hokage first." He explained, giving me an apologetic smile.

See what I mean? I know this team best.

Sensei then looked over at the other two, "hey, Kiri, Seto, enough. It's been a month now and you're still at it."

"Hmph." was all Tatsuya said as he sat back down.

We call him Kiri. We as in everyone in Konoha, minus some actual mature people, call him that, because Tatsuya is an exchange student. He's from the Village Hidden in the Mist, or Kirigakure, which is where he got the name, "Kiri." It's mostly used as an insult though, which is why he's always pissed at Seto, or anyone really who calls him that. But, how I am, I always get away with it. I swear I'm lucky like that. You seriously don't wanna to get on his bad side. Eh, but I always do. And Seto always is.

Like I've said, I get away with not getting beat up, unlike poor Satoshi Hideaki. See, I have a nickname for everyone. Satoshi's 'Seto,' Genma Sensei's 'Sensei,' and Tatsuya's 'Kiri.'

"Seriously, morning's barely begun and you're at it," he sighed shaking his head, "and I was hoping this mission would go peacefully."

"Another mission?" I asked. Hopefully this one would be more fun.

"Why do have a bad feeling about this?" Seto sighed.

"You always have a bad feeling about it, Seto. Now come on, hurry up and eat so we can go." Sensei replied.

"I'm done!" I announced placing down my bowl. "I'll be right back, I have to pack some things!" I said heading out. Just as expected, Seto and Tatsuya did the same, leaving Sensei to have to pay.

"Oh no you don't." Suddenly he appeared in front of me, causing me to crash into him. I let out a yelp falling to the ground. Seto and Tatsuya came to a stop next to me.

"Ugh… you're too fast." Tatsuya groaned.

"This time, you guys are paying for yourself." he replied with his hands in his pocket.

Tatsuya let out a whine, "Aww come on Boss, just this…" he stopped when he saw Sensei's gaze.

"You ordered it, so you pay." He replied.

"But my precious money!" Tatsuya protested.

Sensei just shrugged. "Not an excuse. Now go pay." he ordered all of us.

I sighed getting up and started walking back.

We arrived back at the bar where Teuchi stood with an amused face.

"Get caught didn't we?"

"Ugh… he's too fast." Seto groaned, digging in his pocket.

"He was ready for us that time." I added as I got my money out. We both placed it on the counter then turned to Tatsuya.

"You gonna pay or what?"

"I'm short a couple ryo." he frowned looking at his empty wallet.

"Here…" I sighed getting out the rest of the money he needed.

"Awe sweet, that's Umi, I owe you." he smiled, but he was suddenly frowning, "Dam… I owe you one."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" I demanded with my arms crossed.

"You know I hate being in debts," he replied.

"Well next time don't waste your money then," Seto spoke up before I could retort. "Now come on. Sensei is waiting," he went on and headed out of the shop.

I couldn't help but giggle at the face, Kiri made behind Seto's back as he left. After paying we both followed back to where Sensei was waiting.

"Everyone paid?" he asked us and when we nodded he continued, "Good. Now on for the mission. Shall we?"

We all just nodded following him.

"So Boss mana, what mission did you get us this time?" Kiri asked as we headed for the entrance of the village. Why can't he just call him 'Sensei?'

"There's a farm a village over," Sensei started.

"And…" It was Seto that spoke and looking over, he looked annoyed that Sensei wasn't explaining things right away. Then again, Sensei always did that. He would always lead us on like so.

"The old man that owns the farm is at the hospital with a sprained ankle. He's supposed to come back in three days. His wife has requested that we help for a while," he explained.

"And just how long is a while?" Kiri asked. The annoyance was pretty obvious in his voice.

Sensei shrugged, "Two weeks."

"What?!" we all exclaimed looking at him.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Sensei replied casually, clearly expecting our reaction.

"Not that bad?" Kiri echoed, "Boss, we're gonna be stuck on a freakin' farm for two weeks!"

"That's what he said, retard." Seto muttered. They glared at each other. Honestly, both him and Seto were the same. When waken up before they usually do, which is way after noon, they can be very grumpy.

"Hey, better than the mission Kakashi's group was sent on. They have to walk dogs." he replied chewing his senbon.

"What's wrong with walking dogs?" I asked.

Sensei looked over at me with a raised brow, when I asked that, "don't you hate dogs?"

I instantly shook my head with my brows furrowed, "no… what made you think that?"

"Well I assumed based on how you act with the Inuzuka kid," he explained.

I blinked and then realized what he meant, "Oh that!" I gave a small giggle, as I scratched the back of my head, "He's different. I love Akamaru. Kiba on the other hand is a different story. He's mean."

Genma just nodded his head slowly, "right… Well anyways, it's not like I chose this mission. Lord Hokage gave it to me."

Ugh Lord Hokage…

"Seriously? Lord Hokage this, Lord Hokage that, do you want him to die already," Kiri asked.

"Hey watch it." Sensei warned, "You all should get some respect for him. He's done a lot for this village."

"Yeah, yeah." Tatsuya sighed rolling his eyes.

"Says the one who's always complaining about him." Seto muttered. Obviously, both were thinking along the same line as me, though I would never ask for the Hokage's death.

Sensei sighed, shaking his head. "Look I'll make you a deal, do this, and I'll give you a week to sleep all you want," he offered.

"But I don't sleep that much?" I protested.

"Fine, I'll buy you ramen." he replied.

"Okay, I'm in!" I chimed.

"Yeah same here." Kiri grinned.

"I guess that works." Seto nodded.

Genma Sensei just sighed looking away, "I'm spoiling you guys with bribes."

"You're problem for not knowing how to handle kids. Not ours," Seto replied as he marched on.


	2. Kasumi's POV

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE FOLLOWING:

SHIKAMARU!

INO!

Belated Birthdays to: KAKASHI!**AND**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY GAARAOFDAFUNK19!

**Kakashi:** That was six days ago…

**Me:** Um… that's why it says _**BELATED**_

**Kakashi:** still… it's late.

**Me:** Hey at least we considered it. This was actually supposed to come out on your birthday and it was supposed to be happy early birthday for GaaraofdaFunk19 (Gaara19) but some people here, *cough cough* Gaara! *coughcough* were taking to long to write their character's parts!

**Gaara19:** WOOT! WOOT! Ma birthday yo! And guess what I had… PANCAKE! No not cake, but _PAN_cake!

**xXOEmiXchan004OXx: **I have arrived!

**Me:** About time…

**Gaara19:** Woo we're all here then?

**Emi-chan:** Hey don't forget about Shikamaru here! *dragging him in*

**Shikamaru:** This is such a drag… why am I here anyways?

**Me:** Dude, it's your birthday.

**Shikamaru: **Oh yeah… whoop-dee-doo I'm a year older now.

**Emi-chan**: Wow… show some more excitement won't you?

~xXx~

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy it! I only got one review for my last chapter… please read and tell me what you think! ^_^**

"Mehh… this is disgusting… Ore-sama** deserves more…" Seto groaned, parking an empty wheelbarrow by the entrance of the barn.

"Awww poow wittle Seto's getting his wittle hands dirty?" Kiri sneered as he came up next to him.

Aw man, if looks could kill, I think Kiri would be dead and buried way down in the earth.

"You two always need something to complain about don't you?" Sensei grumbled. Based on the direction the two turned, I assumed he was out there behind the door.

Seto didn't say anything and just continued to fill the wheelbarrow with manure. Once it was full he then headed off. That's when Sensei came into view. He watched Seto walk off.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Meh, _Ore-sama_ doesn't like what he's doing." Kiri replied, quoting Seto.

Sensei just looked at him with a raised brow, "Really now?"

"Well, this is gross! Why are we stuck doing this?" Tatsuya exclaimed, throwing his shovel into the pile of manure, then throwing it in the wheelbarrow.

"This isn't that bad." I decided to speak up, petting a little chick. They were everywhere around me, and on me. There was one on my shoulder, my head, in my lap, on my knee, and so on.

"Why don't you try doing this?" Kiri retorted.

"Nah… I like this job better." I smiled. I glanced over at him, shoveling manure. Haha. I actually feel pity for them.

"Alright, one more complaint and I'll take back everything I said. Besides, as least you have it easier than me." Sensei replied as he came into the barn holding four huge bags of feed. They looked really heavy. He grunted as he placed the bags down.

"Hey, you're supposed to be feeding them, not playing with them." Sensei reminded me.

"I know I was just waiting for the food." I replied.

"Here it is. Now get with feeding them. I'm not breaking my back for no apparent reason." He ordered.

"Alright… Grumpy Sensei…" I muttered the last part. "Hey get back here!" I called to a chick that jumped off my shoulder and ran in a random direction. Obviously, it didn't listen and I was force to get up and chase after it, causing the rest to scatter. After a minute or two of that, I finally caught them and placed them back in their nests. I looked up to see Sensei frowning at me.

"You done yet?"

"Yep." I nodded with a grin, "Now, where's the feed I'm supposed to give them?" I asked looking around.

"Here." Sensei tossed me a bag. It landed with a thud by my feet. By the sound of it, it was heavy. I stared at it.

"You really think I can lift that?" I asked looking up at him.

"Oh quit complaining. You're a ninja for a reason." He replied.

"Yeah, a ninja stuck shoveling out shit." Seto muttered as he returned to refill his wheelbarrow. He was doing the same, refilling his wheelbarrow.

"Shit, you're already done your third barrow?" Kiri asked, looking back at the field.

"You know at the rate you're working, I would say you're actually enjoying this," Sensei remarked with a smirk.

"You won't be thinking that when I 'accidentally' drop this on you," he grumbled.

I watched as Sensei's expression angered. "Hey watch it…" Sensei started.

"Why are we doing this?" Kiri added, "I mean we're ninjas y'know? Shouldn't we be doing more ninja-y stuff?"

Sensei just sighed. "We were assigned this job by Lord Hokage ok, so we have to do it."

"Argh, again with Lord Hokage. Seriously, half the village is in recession. He could pay the homeless to do these jobs to cut back on poverty, yet we're the ones stuck here doing it. And I saw a whole bunch of them on our way here. They were all begging for money. I still have a rent to pay. I can't give them money."

Ugh… here he goes with one of his rants again… He should seriously go to law school and become some serious rhetorician.

"Are you done yet?" Sensei asked, bored.

"No I am not done! I still have more to say! Like how we sh-"

"I was being sarcastic." Sensei stepped in before he could go into another rant.

"I know. I'm not stupid. And you weren't listening to a single thing I just said." Tatsuya retorted.

"You hit it right on the ball." Sensei smirked.

Like early with Seto and Kiri, if looks could kill, Sensei would be dead. "Well then, looks like someone doesn't care for the good of this Village. And they say _I'm_ the exchanged student. Seriously, try listening to other's opinions, like probably _mine_, for an example."

"If I listened to you, then I would never get any work done."

"Just like now?" Seto spoke up. While Kiri and Sensei were having their whole conversation, Seto was half way across the field with his shovel and wheelbarrow.

"Hey, when you get back there?" Kiri gaped seeing him that far.

"While you were busy whining, I was doing this. And I did some for you too." He replied.

"Damn I hate being in debt." Tatsuya muttered, finishing his filling and joining him.

I shook my head listening. I love these guys. And to think that this group would have been the most boring time of my life…

_**~*WARNING: FLASHBACK!*~**_

_We were all at the bridge waiting for our Sensei… We didn't know who it was going to be, but Iruka Sensei told us that he wanted to meet us at the bridge so that's where we stood. Well more like, Tatsuya and Satoshi stood. I was walking along the railing. Wah! Almost fell there. _

_Seriously, there was nothing else to do. Both Tatsuya and Satoshi looked like they were about to fall asleep. I wouldn't be surprised if they did. All they did in class was sleep. Those two, Shikamaru, and Kiba… sleep was everything to them. They're both pretty quiet in class, but they had their moments._

"_So when is this Sensei of ours supposed to come?" Tatsuya asked. Wow he was speaking…_

"_Who knows, he's probably lost." Satoshi replied._

"_Maybe he forgot." I offered balancing myself on the rail._

"_Or he just doesn't feel like coming and decided to ditch us." Tatsuya sighed._

"_Or maybe he's just sitting here waiting to see how long it takes you to realize." We heard a voice._

"_Huh?" we all looked around._

_Suddenly a senbon was shot and it went whizzing past Tatsuya's ear and my hand. I manage to step out if the way but lost my balance and slipped and fell in the water._

"_Wow…way to go there." we heard the voice praise._

"_Gah! Not funny!" I growled as I sat up. Unfortunately the water was shallow so I went and hit the painful rocks at the bottom._

"_Who are you?" Satoshi demanded._

"_Jeez, no need to be so tense. Calm down a little." the voice remarked lazily. The voice came from right behind me. I turned and saw feet._

"_Eep!" I jumped back a little._

_Tatsuya and Satoshi turned and we saw a Jōnin standing behind me. He had brown hair down to his neck and he wore his headband as a bandana, which was on backwards._

"_Yo." he waved once then his hands returned to his pockets and he went back to chewing on his senbon that he had in his mouth._

"_Who are you?" Seto asked again._

"_The name's Shiranui Genma. As of now I am your Sensei." He replied._

"_What? You're our Sensei?" Satoshi grumbled._

"_Hiya! My name is Atsuko, Kasumi!" I piped up._

"_Ah, Kasumi has the right way to start. Let's sit down and start introducing ourselves." No one really made an attempt to do so, so I jumped up. _

"_You two, get down here." Genma, I guess I should say Genma Sensei, ordered._

"_Why not just come up here like normal people?" Satoshi reasoned._

"_Hey, this is my way of training. Cooperate and listen, and maybe you'll get on my good side like this little girly here, got that kid?" Sensei retorted. The two groaned, then jumped down._

"_Actually, never mind, I like it up there better." He smirked. This is gonna be a long day….._

"_Okay, as you know, I'm the Great Genma. Now go around and say your name and something about yourself." Genma ordered._

"_I'll go first!" I jumped in. "I'm Kasumi Atsuko, as I said earlier. I like miso ramen and training. My Granny thinks that I shouldn't be a ninja and I should be more ladylike. But I don't agree. I wanna be a super strong ninja and master Genjutsu just like my Gramps and-"_

"_Whoa, whoa, wait." Genma Sensei stopped, "You're Kasumi Atsuko?"_

"_Mhmm. I said that twice and you made it thrice." I nodded._

"_You're Kasumi Atsuko…" he pondered._

_Then he said again. Only this time, he froze._

"_Yes I'm Kasumi Atsuko." I replied slowly. This guy was starting to scare me._

"_Is your grandfather by any chance the Hell-Viewing Trickster?" he asked._

"_Hell-Viewing Trickster?" Tatsuya and Satoshi echoed, confused._

"_Yup that's my Gramps. And I plan on being just like him!" I smiled._

_Genma Sensei just stood there, frowning. "Shit." He then muttered._

"_Hey watch it." Satoshi grumbled._

"_Ugh… why did Lord Hokage do this to me?" Genma Sensei was muttering, running a hand over his bandana head protector thingy._

_I stared at him for a couple seconds. Now that I think of it, he looked very familiar. Then it clicked._

"_Hey wait! I remember you!" I exclaimed pointing at him._

"_Y-You do?" he looked at me with a surprised look._

"_You know him?" Satoshi asked._

"_Yeah! He's that one guy!"_

"_What guy?"_

"_That one guy!" I exclaimed. They both gave me a blank stare._

"_And that totally helps." Tatsuya muttered, rolling his eyes._

"_He was one of Gramp's students, along with two other people!" I explained to both of them, "Gramps had them come over for dinner once, where Genma Sensei was really clumsy. He got yelled at for spilling soup all over the kitchen floor. And then he was forced to clean it up and after that he…" I was stopped by Sensei covering my mouth._

"_How do you remember all that? You were only four years old." He asked. I smiled and nodded my head._

"_Yep!"_

"_Okay. You can shut up now. Silver headed boy. You're next." Sensei pointed out. _

"_Tatsuya Kushimaru." He grumbled._

"_Okay, Mr. Kushimaru. That's all you gotta say?" Sensei scoffed._

"_Yep. That's all you get. This is too early for me. I seriously need to catch some Zs…." Tatsuya said, almost nodding off._

"_I'm not sitting back with that pathetic intro. Be a man."_

"_Wait, what?" _

"_Exactly."_

"_HUH?"_

"_Shut up and continue talking!"_

"_That makes no sense!"_

"_Of course it does. If you don't talk, then you're dumb."_

"_That has nothing to do with what you just said…."_

"_Ah, but that's what you think."_

_And pretty soon, he had a defeated Tatsuya, with a very confused look on his face. Poor him, he didn't even know what happened. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty lost myself. Seto just looked like he knew he got stuck with a bunch of idiots. Heehee! _

"_And what about you?" He turned towards Satoshi._

"_What about me?" he retorted. He just stood there with his hands in his pocket._

"_Ah… so we have the silent boy huh?" Gen—argh that's a mouthful— Sensei smirked. What's your name?"_

"_Satoshi Hideaki. You can call me Seto for all I care."_

"_Alright then Seto, what are your hobbies?" Sensei asked._

"_Meh… that stuff is classified." He muttered._

"_Classified? Since when was any of your information on you classified? You're not even considered a genins right now." Sensei scoffed._

"_Well I am the nephew of the—" he was interrupted by Sensei raising his hand._

"_Hold on, you're Satoshi Hideaki?" he asked again. I saw the same look he had when he asked me that._

"_Yeah that's me." Seto replied the same way I had._

"_Hey do you know him as well, Seto?" I asked turning towards him._

"_Nope I've only seen him once in my uncle's office and that was because he was reporting something to him. Aside from that, never." Seto explained._

"_That's why I know you! Why do I get stuck with two important people?" he groaned._

_We all glanced at each other. This guys was weird. _

"_And to make it worse, I have a transferred student…" Sensei went on adding._

"_Hey I'm not that new anymore. I now this place pretty well/" Tatsuya grumbled._

_Sensei just paused for a minute before sighing. "Look at me rant on. Sorry about that, anyways lets get back on topic. So you're Kasumi, Tatsuya, and Satoshi right?" he pointed at each of us._

"_Yup that's us! But to make it easier on you, I'm Umi, that's Kiri, and Seto." I grinned._

"_Hmm… I'll keep that in mind, now let's get out of here. I like to change spots a lot. We'll talk somewhere else now." He replied. "Let's go." He jumped into the trees. _

_We watched him for a couple seconds._

"_And he's supposed to be our Sensei for how long?" Tatsuya muttered._

_Seto and I shrugged._

"_Hey you guys coming? I don't like slackers." Sensei called back._

"_Well that's gonna be a problem." Seto and Tatsuya muttered.___

****Ore-Sama is the most pompous way one could refer to them self. **

**Phey finally done! SO what do you think! Yeah I forgot to mention up there, I changed the title, cause I didn't think Konoha Fifteen was catchy at all. Hopefully this is better!**


	3. Seto's POV Chicken or the Egg?

**Oh yeah, since this story has three OC's and it's each person perspective of what being a ninja is to them it's going to be switching between the three. The chapter will say who's point of view it's from. I find it easier this way. And flames kill innocent, young children and women, so please don't!**

Seto's POV

So we were on our way back now. I swear, that was two weeks of Hell. I still don't understand why we have to do these missions. Couldn't the old lady have called her grand children over and done it? Seriously, people these days, asking for assistance for the tiniest reasons, they just love wasting money. Great, now I sound like Kiri.

I looked around at everyone. They were all walking, tired written all over their faces. Well… except Kasumi. She was up ahead marching with a grin on her face. Seriously, that girl didn't know the meaning of tired.

A couple steps ahead of us Genma walked. He was in a grumpy mood. Understandable. I mean, not only was he stuck carrying these huge sacks of grain probablyweighing more than Kasumi, Kiri, and I combined around the farm, but also into to town. Seriously, Now I understand how the old man ended up in the hospital. I feel sorry for him. Working for the old lady, then he ended up falling and ended up with a broken leg.

Next to me Kiri dragged his feet along. He looked like he would fall asleep any second. Then again, he was probably sleep walking. But then he spoke. "Yo Seto,"

"Good morning." I replied.

"What came first, the chicken or the egg?" That got me. I almost tripped over air because of the stupidity of that question. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I don't know, I had a dream about chickens and it popped up in my head." He explained attempting to defend himself.

"You… had a dream of a chicken…?" I repeated. Well it shouldn't be that surprising, since the day before, Kasumi accidentally let the chickens loose and we were all forced to gather them. Surprisingly Kiri gathered the most, but he also got the most scratches.

"Yeah, I know it's weird. But back to the question." He grumbled.

I thought for a second. Honestly this was probably the most stupid discussion I've probably ever had, but no one was talking and it wasn't like we were anywhere near home. "The chicken most likely came first."

"Really you say the chicken?" he glanced at me surprised, "I thought you would have said the egg."

I shook my head, "It's pretty obvious, where would the egg have come from then?"

"But where did the chicken come from? The egg duh!" he replied.

"And the egg came from the chicken. See so in the end the chicken dominates it." I shrugged.

"Not really, the egg is what the chicken forms in, so obviously the egg had to come first." He argued.

"Which was formed inside the chicken." I retorted.

"But it needed another chicken for the egg to form." Kiri protested.

"Then where did the other chicken come from? huh?" I accused. I stopped my self. Whoa… what just happened? "You realize we just changed our perspectives, right?"

"Ah… damn… Let's ask Sensei." Kiri decided.

"Not like he's going to answer." I grumbled.

"Let's just see. Hey Boss!"

"What do you want?" came the annoyed voice.

"What do you think came first, the chicken or the egg?" he asked.

"I don't even want to know how that question came up." Genma replied not even looking back.

"Aw come on, just answer the question." Kiri urged.

Genma sighed, running his fingers over his hair— OH WAIT— headband. "It's a matter of perspective."

"Well what do you think?" I tried asking, though I already knew the answer.

"Meh… to lazy to answer." He shrugged.

"Of course you are… and you call me lazy…" Kiri muttered.

"Says the genin to the jonin." Genma responded.

"This has nothing to do with our positions— Why bother? I'm asking Umi. Hey Umi!" he ran ahead. I sighed following him.

Ahead, Kasumi was walking. What she was doing, I had no idea. She was always like that, even in class, when ever I glanced at her — that is when I was awake — she was always doodling acting like she was taking notes, drawing the most random things. I remember when she used be thought of as the 'weird girl' in class. And when I was assigned to her group Kiri and I both groaned while there were snickers around us, but she just grinned. Not like Kiri was any better. A kid always complaining, when awake. Though, he was mostly asleep so I didn't have to hear him much. Honestly it was better when he was asleep. Even though that, his debates and rants were hilarious to listen to.

Umi turned around when she heard her name and started walking backwards. "What?"

"The chicken or the egg?" Kiri asked.

She blinked a couple times. Guess even she thought it was random. "Hmm… that's a hard one… Though I have to say, Misu is pretty delicious." she called back.

Never mind…

All of us placed a hand to our face. Of course she would be thinking that.

"What?" she looked at us confused.

"We mean which came first!" Kiri exclaimed annoyed.

"OOOhhh…You should have elaborated on that more." Umi nodded understanding. She thought for a minute. "Hmm… well I think that the chicken evolve from the dinosaur." Again we did a face palm.

"Where did that come from?" Kiri exclaimed.

Umi shrugged, "Who knows… that hasn't been official yet… why are you guys even arguing that?"

I sighed shaking my head. "Cause of you, Kiri here has been dreaming about them. Even while he's walking."

"Really me? Why's that?" she asked.

"Because you had to go and leave the cage open and the chicks went running out." Kiri grumbled.

"Well honestly I thought you would love chasing the chicks since that's all you boys think of." Umi replied.

Kiri sighed looking up at the sky. Heavens help him. I swear this girl said these types of things just to test our limits. Lets hope he holds in his anger.

"Oh and just letting you know that door was jammed. There was a hole in the side and that's how the chicks escaped." She explained her face serious.

"Oh so you knew what we were talking about." I muttered.

"Of course I knew! I'm allowed to joke aren't I?" she retorted. I was about to reply, but that's when I noticed something shiny. It was heading right for Umi.

"Umi! Look out!" I called to her, but before the words were even out of my mouth.

Genma was there in front— well behind her— deflecting it by shooting out his senbon. I blinked at the speed. This wasn't the first time I saw him deflect that way, but I always wondered how he did it.

That and… I had forgotten he was with us. Especially since I was paying attention to Kiri and Umi and he was behind us.

Umi blinked clearly not expecting that.

"I had a feeling we were being followed. You okay Umi?" he asked looking back at her.

Umi nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine." She replied.

"Alright. Stay close. All three of you." He warned.

I frowned at that. What did he think we were still little kids that needed protecting?

I didn't say anything and just came over along with Tatsuya, both of us prepared to reach for our weapons.

"You know, now that you've made the first move, why don't you come out and show yourselves?" Genma called out.

We heard rustling and all three of us looked around. There was no wind, yet multiple trees were moving, which meant there was more than one.

"Great…" I muttered.

"You three stay alert. We don't know who they are so—"

"Yeah, yeah we got this Boss. This isn't the first time this has ever happened before." Kiri interrupted him.

I saw Genma frown as he looked back. "This isn't the time to get cocky—"

"Paper bombs!" Umi suddenly exclaimed pointing ahead.

We all looked up and saw the lit kunais coming towards us.

"Move!" Genma ordered.

I didn't need to be ordered that. We all jumped away as they went landing where we were. Because there were multiple bombs, the explosion was much stronger and it sent me flying. I grunted as I landed on my side.

"Ow… Damn…" I grunted as I sat up. It was all dusty because of the explosion. I coughed out some dirt that got in my mouth. "Hey, you guys there?" I called out. I couldn't see much and I wasn't even sure where everyone was.

I then heard walking behind me. "Genma Sensei?" I coughed, wondering if it was him. But then I saw the silhouette and it looked nothing like him.

Instantly I was up.

Suddenly a chain with strange shaped hooks came launching at me. My eyes widened. I barely had time to move back as the two collided.

As I landed on the ground I heard someone running at me. From my left appeared a fist. I leaned my head back dodging it, but then something in the back.

I coughed as the air was knocked out of me. I fell forwards on the ground panting. Who was that?

I turned around to see two people standing over me. One of the had their face covered under a brown cloth, while the other had his whole head wrapped up in bandages. Both of them were wearing a green colored cloak.

"Who the hell are you?" I grunted sitting up.

"Hah! It's just a genin. This ought to be easy." The one under the masked laughed.

I narrowed my eyes. From the look, they were just rogue ninjas. But they were good. I don't know if it would be possible to fight them both at the same time.

But then again, I was able to handle two Genmas, but that was with Kiri and Umi. Now I was on my own.

Who knows where Genma was. This dirt was getting annoying. It hadn't settled yet. But it wasn't as much dirt anymore. It was more like a fog. But from where?

That's when it hit me. Kiri. Looks like he was fighting some one and he managed to get the jutsu to work. But this was too much.

Idiot. He may have been helping himself, but me? Not so much.

"Damn, where'd this fog come from?" the one with the head wrap asked looking around.

"It doesn't matter go after the kid!" The masked man ordered.

The ninja with the head wrap nodded charging at me. I ready my kunai and blocked him. I grunted taking a step back.

This guy was strong. Then I noticed a fist coming. Crap.

I managed to flipped back as the fist came at me. Then I saw the chains coming, luckily I managed to dodge it, but that's when another one appeared.

My eyes widened. _There were two?_

It goes hitting me in the side. I landed on the ground clumsily. I placed a hand to my side. Luckily it wasn't deep, but I was still bleeding. I wasn't sure how long this was going to last. I needed to end this. Now.

I waited for the two to get closer.

"How dare you…" he growled as he ran forwards. "Die!" he exclaimed as he shot his chains towards me. I jumped up and saw the other guy coming at me. I grabed his arm as he tried to punch me in the face and went throwing him downwards. I then saw the other chain coming at me. At the last second I took a kunai and threw it at the chain. I managed to get in through one of the hooks near the end. Taking out another one, I threw it at the kunai and sent it straight at the other ninja who was still falling. The kunai hit the middle part of the chain pushing it back, which caused the end to turn. It ended up wrapping around the second person, who ended up falling to the ground with a grunt. He was tangled up n the chain trying to get out. The fall had also made the other ninja stumble forwards towards the second ninja and he went crashing into the first one.

"Bulls eye!" I smirked as I landed, only to collapse onto one knee. Ow… my side was throbbing like crazy. I looked down at the injury. The bleeding had slowed somewhat, but the pain was there and even worse. I was going to have to get it checked or else things could get worse.

I heard the two grunt and struggle.

"You son of a bitch! You'll pay for this!" the chain ninja exclaimed as he pulled one hand out. It held a kunai. He aimed and threw it. I closed my eyes looking away. I couldn't move exactly. All I could do was watch and hope for a miracle.  
That miracle came all right. Not the type I was hoping for, but I guess it'll work.

I heard a clang followed by a choking sound. I looked up to see Genma standing in front of me. His eyes were narrowed as he watched the two. One of them ended up choking from the chains that he was stuck in, while the other sat there with a shocked face.

"A-Alright! I give up! P-Please forgive me!" he started begging. Genma sighed walking over.

"Pathetic..." he muttered. The man whimpered watching him.

"Honestly, have some dignity won't you?" he muttered as he hit the man with the back of a kunai he was holding, knocking him out. "We'll just turn them in and let the Hokage deal with them, You alright?" he then asked.

"No… not really." I replied, weakly. He then looked up, noticing the wound on my side.

"Damn... Umi get over here!" he called out.

Umi? Right… I had forgotten about those two. How did they do?

"Coming!" Umi called as she hurried over. I looked to see her limping over with the bag Genma was holding.

"Seto! Good to see you're okay!" she smiled. Even after battle she was still hyper. She didn't seem that badly, though she did have a lot of cuts on her, but most of them were bandaged up.

"Sensei, Tatsuya said that one of ninjas were waking up and that you should check on them.

Genma nodded his head, "Right, I'll take these two back as well." He sighed as he carefully unwrapped them from the tree and dragged them off.

"Okay, I'm not that good so don't yell at me." She warned as she crouched down, opening the bag.

Right now I wasn't going to complain. "Oh yeah… How is Kiri?" I wasn't worried about him, but more curious to see how injured he got.

"He's fine now. A burnt wrist, but aside from that, he's good." She explained, "He ended up fighting someone that had a lot of paper bombs and got caught up in a couple of them, but he says that he managed to get that mist jutsu he was working on!" she explained excitedly. What was this girl on? She was still able to talk this fast and hyper.

"Who did you fight?" I asked.

"Some huge guy with a chain and ball thing, he also had a lot of bombs. Luckily Sensei showed up and helped." She explained as she started dabbing the wound with a towel. I flinched as she pressed down.

"Ow! Careful!" I exclaimed. Of course Genma would manage to get to her in time. Then again, Umi had been right behind him, so the direction he went, she'd probably go as well.

"Not like Sensei did much." She added, "He ended up getting caught in the chain part of the ball and he would have been thrown around, but I managed to catch him in a Genjutsu!"

"Really? Like the one your grandfather does?" I blinked. Umi nodded her head excitedly.

"It wasn't exactly like his. I mean he's much better. The Genjutsu only lasted a minute and then I ran out of chakra. But it was the first step to it. I managed to make them see their fear." She went on explaining how Genma managed to free himself and while he was caught in the Genjutsu. Then a bunch of other things, but I didn't listen to that. I was tired and I just wanted to sleep.

While she was explaining, Umi had wrapped a bandage around the wound on my side and patched up other places. Honestly, she wasn't that great. The bandages felt uncomfortable. We needed a medical ninja. I wonder why they didn't do that? It would be smarter to send a medical ninja with every group so that they'd have someone to heal their injuries.

We looked up hearing footsteps.

It was Genma and Kiri. Kiri's arm was bandaged up along with a his left cheek.

"Hah you look a mess." he remarked.

"You're one to talk. You look half dead." I retorted. I may be tired, but there was no way I was going to let him he see that.

"Alright, seriously enough guys." Genma sighed. I looked over to see that the four had been tied up.

"Wait. There were four of them?" I gaped.

Umi nodded her head, "Yup! That means Sensei adn I fought one, Kiri fought one and you fought two." she replied counting, "Wow. Nice going there."

"What? He fought two?" Kiri gaped.

"Yeah and I only got an injury to the side. What now?" I raised a hand as if instigating something.

"Hey, I saved you." Genma suddenly protested.

"Yeah that was just a kunai. I could have ducked that." I replied.

"Sure you could have." He nodded not believing.

"Duh, I just move down." I replied.

"Alright, alright. Now let's go home." He sighed as he turned around. I nodded getting up.

"Yay finally home!" Umi cheered while both Kiri and I groaned. Seriously. She had too much energy.


	4. Kiri's POV Nightmares

**Sorry for the delay, y'all. You better like this (haha jk). I'm not getting as many reviews as I hoped, so we'll be starting a little game. I will squeeze something familiar that's been in a book/anime/movie (like a quote) and if you're a cool kid, you'll review to me what it is and where its from. (Haha everyone is awesome!) If these directions are awful, message me because my sister was the one writing that, and she's bad at explaining rules. This chapter is from Tatsuya (Kiri's) point of view. I hope you enjoy! **_**ALL FLAMES WILL BE EATEN BY NATSU SINCE HE NEEDS THEM!**__** ^_^ **_**(Who can tell me who Natsu is?)**

**But aside from that, constructive critisms is always helpful! So review!**

**Thanks!**

Ahh sleep…

As I lay in bed, all my problems disperse. It was the greatest thing created by God. The most important thing created.

Nothing was more important than sleep.

"Get up, Kiri! We got an important mission today!" Umi's voice popped in my head. I spoke, or well thought, too soon. And speaking of Kasumi, this is where I think, _wha_t_?!_

"Umi? Out of everyone in the world. Why is your voice in my dreams?"

"I'm not in your dreams you idiot! I'm right here." Her voice echoed in my head.

"Right here?"

"Yes here! Would open your eyes?" I felt something hit my head.

"Ow!" I grunted, opening my eyes.

That's when I found myself face-to-face with the most dreaded thing in the world. It was one of the worst things created by God. Least important thing created. A doll.

The doll creepy with short, horribly cut up, wavy brown hair, it's eyes were wide open with obnoxious eyelashes, it had one of the most obnoxious, evil grins ever, and it stood there in front of me waving its hands. It took me a couple seconds to comprehend what it was. I mean I'm just waking up with Kasumi's voice in my head, so it's fair to say that I thought this hideous things was in fact Kasumi. But then it suddenly hit me. I jumped out of bed running to the farthest wall possible.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING DOING IN MY ROOM?" I exclaimed. Then I heard two pairs of giggles.

"Ew, that's nasty, put a shirt on." I heard Umi giggle.

"Huh?" That's when I noticed the chakra strings.

"Megumi! Get this damn thing out of my room before I destroy its existence!" I only got a giggle as a reply. "Umi get out of here!"

"Jeez Kiri calm down. Am I not even allowed to come over to one of best friend's house?" Umi remarked with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah only when they one, invite you over, and two, when they're actually awake." I replied.

Umi blinked "I meant Meg." She replied.

I just shook my head, attempting to hold it in. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be off eating Ramen?"

"Oh well… I ran into Sensei and he said he needed the three of us ASAP." She replied with an actual straight face.

I frowned crossing my arms, "Aren't we supposed to get the week off?"

Umi shrugged, "I don't know. He said it was pretty important."

"Everything's important to him." I replied yawning. I then stretched myself and turned towards my bed. "Well tell him I'm a little busy." I said while yawning again and laid back down in bed. I felt shuffling and then there was something next to me.

"Megumi, if you don't move that thing right now, I swear I will destroy it." I said slowly not moving. The thing ended up moving closer to me. "Megumi." I started with a warning voice. There was no reply, only movement next to me. Suddenly I hear a giggle and it's coming from right next to me. My eyes shot open. Who dare enter my bed?

"Get the hell out of my bed Megu…mi…" I trailed off. The thing next to me was not Megumi. It was the most hideous thing ever. A Puppet…

"Whoa!" I jumped up only to hit my head on something. "Ow…" I groaned and looked at what I hit only to freeze again. It was another doll. "What the hell?" I jumped back. I heard the giggling again and saw two dolls sitting right there.

"Holy shit!" I jumped back. Suddenly the bed disappeared from below me.

"Oof! I hit the ground. "Ow…" I moaned rubbing my head. Suddenly there was a knock followed by Megumi's voice calling my name.

My eyes shot opened. I looked around. There was nothing there. So it was just a dream. I sighed relaxing. Ugh… what a horrible dream. Actually, it was a nightmare. Both, Meg and Umi were in it along with dolls!

Megumi was my younger sister. Nine years old to be exact and already she decided she as going to become a puppet master. Because of that, I was the one who had to suffer by being surrounded by ugly, hideous… things that were considered her best creations she's ever made.

"Suddenly there was a knock on my door again, only louder. "Kiri get up! Sensei wants to see us! You better be outside fast or else Meg will get one of her beauties on you!"

What the hell?! That was Umi's voice! Did I just experience a nightmare or a vision? I didn't want to know. I was up and changing and running out of the house. "Hey Meg, I'm leaving now! Do whatever you want, don't miss your training… Um Oh why am I caring? There's water in the tap! I gotta go!" I called running. I then left, with out even waiting for a response and hurried down the stairs. I hated being rushed… It ruined everything.

Arriving at the bottom, I found Umi standing there.

"Hiya Kiri!" she waved to me cheerfully.

I just looked at her with a tired, blank look. "Don't ever come in my dreams again." And with that I started heading for the training grounds, leaving a confused Kasumi behind me.

Strangely enough, I was the first to arrive there. That scared me. Was I in the right place? Was it even the right time? Is everyone hiding from me? Or, am I in another nightmare of some sort? I shivered thinking of my most recent one.

Soon Seto appeared. I looked up at him and frowned. He frowned back. That was it. We didn't say anything else. We just let it stay quiet. What was there to say? It was pretty obvious we were both frowning for the same reason. We were supposed to be sleeping right now. So why would we have something to talk about?

"Hiya guys!" We both cringed as the hyperactive voice disrupted the silence. Both of us looked up at Umi. "Hey." We said simultaneously.

"Well this is really weird…" another voice spoke up. Of course it was Genma randomly appearing from somewhere.

We both looked up at him. Genma appeared in front of us. He then looked at us, obviously confused and thinking. "Why was Kiri first and Umi last?"

Umi stopped looking at both of us and smiled. "You made it!" she cheered.

Seto let out a groan. "Stop ruining the silence!" he growled.

Genma smirked, "Well some people are really jolly today."

"Hey, look now. You promised us a week off and here we are, standing here seven o'clock in the morning, lacking sleep because of nightmares." I exclaimed.

"Aww… that's so sad. Poor little Kiri had a nightmare." Genma began to coo and then his face straightened. "Suck it up."

My face reddened with anger.

"So what do you want?" Seto asked suddenly speaking.

Genma looked at him and smirked before turning back to all three of us. "Alright. Now that everyone is here. I have something really important to tell you guys."

Suddenly Kasumi gasped. Genma's face's showed some alert knowing that something crazy was about to come. Seto and I on the other hand, lowered our heads, not wanting to get dragged in.

"You're pregnant?!" Everything stopped. I swear I felt my head falling forwards. I then lifted it to look at the peach-haired girl, who was standing next to me with her mouth covered. Genma on the other hand stood there with his mouth slightly opened as if he was about to speak. "How did you…" he trailed off as the senbon fell out of his mouth. He looked really shocked.

Genma quickly looked around placing his hand to his stomach, "Am I already showing?"

"Sensei?!" The three of us exclaimed.

Genma suddenly started laughing. "Jeez calm down. You guys had health class, you should know it's not possible for a guy to get pregnant."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "That was lame…"

"Hey watch it now. Well anyways, lets get back on topic now.

"Wait so it's not true?" Kasumi asked with her hand up.

We all turned towards her.

Kasumi the looked around, realizing the looks she was getting. "What?"

"What do you mean what?" I exclaimed, causing her to jump.

"What did I do?" she retorted, obviously not realizing what she said was completely stupid and not even possible.

"What do you mean, what did you do?" I asked getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

"I'm asking, why are you looking at me like that?" she replied with her arms crossed in front of her while she had on a pouting face.

"What do you mean you're asking-" I stopped myself and just sighed, turning away.

"You have had health class before right?" Seto's voice came from the other side of me. I glanced over at him and saw that he had turned away, and was covering his face with one hand while his other hand was in his jacket.

"Of course I have." She replied, still with the confused, innocent look.

"Well then you should know how that is not possible."

Kasumi nodded her head, "Yeah but when people say that in that tone normally that's what they want to say." She replied.

Seto turned around at that, "But he's a GUY!" It was obvious Seto was getting annoyed as well.

"Umi you've had too much Ramen, you should go lay down and wait until your head has cleared." I sighed.

"Don't forget to drink lots of water so you don't have a hangover." Genma added. We all looked at him, "What it's very helpful you know?"

"That's only for drinking."

"Yeah well, Ramen is Kasumi's alcohol."

"Anyways!" Seto spoke up.

Genma blinked, then coughed once. "Right… Well anyways…" he grunted as he picked up his senbon and started wiping it on his jacket.

"You better not be planning on putting that back in your mouth." Seto spoke up.

"Back to what I wanted to tell you." Genma continued, glancing at Seto.

"Oh wait! Your girlfriend is pregnant?!" Umi gasped, interrupting him again.

Again all of us fell. "What the hell Kasumi!" Seto groaned.

Umi looked at us, "What? That's what I meant to say."

Genma sighed as he looked up from his senbon. "Kasumi, if you must know, I don't have a girlfriend.

I couldn't help but snicker at that. "Pathetic…"

"What was that?" I felt Genma's gaze turn towards me. "You're one to talk." He added.

"Hey! I'm only twelve! That's reasonable excuse!" I argued, "You're like what? Thirty-five? And still single?"

"I'm twenty-seven." Genma replied with an annoyed expression, but I ignored it.

"Well that's even worse then!"

"I don't see you hanging out with any girls." He retorted.

"I do so!"

"Yeah, what only Kasumi and your sister." He scoffed.

"Better than you!" I retorted.

"Sensei, are you gay?" Kasumi spoke up. She had a serious, but innocent face on and her arms were crossed.

"You know, it's kinda sad, that you're being beaten by a two twelve year olds." Seto randomly spoke up. He stood there with a smirk as well.

Genma let out a groan, covering his face, "Really guys? Here I am, being an awesome Sensei, who just recommended you for the Chunin exams, and this is what I get in return?"

That got out attention.

Chunin exams? I completely forgot about them. "You're not serious are you?" This wouldn't be the first time he did this to get our attention.

Genma just shook his head, still in his ranting mode. "You know what? Forget it, go back to bed, sleep, go eat Ramen, do whatever. I'm done." And with that, he turned around and started walking back. We all stared at him in disbelief.

"Hold on now!" Seto and I exclaimed followed by Kasumi who started trying to reason, "Aw, we made him mad… Sensei! You know we were joking! Come on pleeeeease?"

"Yeah, we're sorry! Seriously! I take back everything I said!" I added, while Seto went on to say how he was never part of it. Asshole…

"Heh… it's funny how two words can change your attitudes so easily." His voice came from behind us. We all tensed and slowly turned around to find him standing behind us.

"What the hell?" I jumped back.

He stood there laughing. "You guys are so amusing."

"Sensei!" Kasumi frowned with her arms crossed. Seto stood there biting his lips. I could tell he was about to say something. Genma must have as well since he raised a finger.

"Now before you go on and start whining, yelling, and ranting look at these." He pulled out three booklets from behind him. My eyes widened instantly.

"You weren't joking!" The three of us exclaimed in unison.

"Of course not. Now I was gonna be nice and fill out the applications for you, but here you go." He tossed them towards us. We all ran forwards to catch the booklets before they hit the ground (our heads colliding in the process.)

"Jeez, you guys are hard headed." Kasumi muttered, rubbing her head.

"You're one to talk." Seto and I grumbled at the same time. We then glared at one another.

"You guys better hurry up and fill them out. They need to be done by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" The three of us exclaimed.

Genma blinked, "Why so shocked?"

"You're not even giving us time to think?" I exclaimed.

"Why would you want to think about it? It's the Chunin exams! Don't you want to take part?"

"You don't just go and enroll us with out our permission!" I started.

"Correction, I recommended you all, whether you want to join is up to you and only you." Genma replied. "Besides, they're actually due in three days. I'm not a heartless person. Your decisions count."

"Yeah well still… don't you think you should ask our guardians before having us enroll?" Seto added.

Genma shrugged, "You guys are ninjas. This is your decision not your guardians." He replied.

"Not like I have Guardians that you could ask…" I muttered.

Genma glanced at me. "There's your sister."

I looked up at Genma with narrowed eyes, "She's my 9 year old sister. Besides… she wouldn't care. Probably prefers if I die." I muttered. With everything she does to me, that was pretty obvious, but here a certain protest was supposed to come from Umi. All of us were expecting it, but there was none. That made us turn towards her, waiting for her response, but she just stood there reading over the document.

"Is this a good idea? I mean, my grandfather proctored a couple and told me how they're really dangerous and people have died in these exams before." She started. For once she had a calm expression and was actually thinking.

Genma smirked, "I think you guys will be fine. I mean yeah there's a chance, but hey, what's life with out a little risk?" he replied.

I glanced down at the booklet. Chūnin exam… It seemed to good to be real.

Genma clapped bring our attentions back to him, "Well that's all I really wanted to tell you guys. It would have been one much quicker had there not been so many interruptions." He coughed, glancing towards Umi, but there was no response, which made Seto and I look at her. Umi was busy reading the booklet with a serious face.

She must have felt the three of us staring because she looked up at us and blinked, "Huh? Oh.. hehe, sorry Sensei, you gotta watch what you say then…" she replied.

Genma raised a brow and then shook his head "Riiight… well anyways.. you all dismissed. Have fun, and don't think too much about it." He said and waved to us, turning around and started walking away.

We all just watched him for a bit, silently.

I decided to break it, by yawning and stretching. "Well time for me to go back to sleep." I started.

Seto rolled his eyes, "What else is there for you to do?"

I just shrugged, "Eh.. probably should study for the exams…"

"You mean you've decided?" Umi spoke up.

I looked at her and nodded my head, "Yup. I'm ready for this exam. I've been ready for years now… Just took a while to convince Genma…"

"Well that's a joke." Seto muttered.

I glared at him then, "Well what are you going to do?"

Seto smirked as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Obviously I'm taking it. Gotta put you in your place."

"And your Uncle will let you, knowing the risks involved?" Knowing his uncle, he would probably have bodyguards placed on all four sides of him.

Seto just shrugged at that, "Like Genma said; I'm a ninja so it's my decision. Definitely not my Uncle's" he replied and then sighed stretching, "What about you Umi?" he asked, looking at her.

Umi seemed to be thinking a lot. She tapped her chin with a finger and then looked at us, "I'm going to think about it a little okay. Gotta go now. Talk to you all later." She said and then she was off.

We both watched her leave. "I get a bad feeling that Umi isn't liking this…" Seto spoke up.

I nodded my head agreeing with her, "Yeah… but I think she'll do it. Umi's not one to back down from challenges." I replied as another yawn came, "Okay I'm literally going to sleep now. Later."

"Yeah… later." Seto replied and we were both on our ways.

Chūnin exams… this was exciting. Time for me to finally show who I really am and prove that I don't need people taking care of me.


	5. Kasumi's POV The Decision

Every year around this time, I would hear the genins gathering together and challenging one another, making bets. All of them had the goal to become a chūnin first.

It was exciting to see them that excited. That was one of the biggest reasons I wanted to be a ninja. I saw how they would always work as a team and hang out together. I wanted to be in a team like that with friends that would actually hang out with me and understand me.

Everyone called me weird and yes, I was weird at times, but I liked having a positive attitude, that's all that was.

But people took it weird ways. I didn't care though. I liked how I was

Looking up, I saw three genins walking by. In their hands they had the same booklet as me. The three waved to me as they walked by, showing off their books.

I smiled as I waved my own book back at them. We then passed with no words being said.

I knew what they were thinking. Me? Chūnin Exams? How?

I just shook it off.

Every year I heard students enrolling and then passing… but every year… there was at least one person that died. I didn't know them, but it always made me wonder, what would happen when I go?

That was what bothered me.

I soon found my self by a row of benches, facing away from the village and off towards a small lake. I decided to sit down, sitting cross-legged as I stared at the lake, watching the small waves head towards shore.

I let out a sigh as I took off the headband and placed it in my lap, over the booklet. I looked down at it and stroked the symbol with my thumb, "Maybe Grans's right… I should just stick with the normal life…"

"That's an interesting book you got there, Miss. Care to share what it's about?" I blinked as I heard the voice and then looked behind me to see Grandpa leaning against the bench behind me.

"Hiya." I greeted as I shifted and sat on the bench sideways so I could see him better. "You're back from your mission early."

Gramps chuckled lightly, "Well it wasn't a long one. I mean mock missions aren't supposed to be long." He explained.

I furrowed my brows, "Mock mission?"

Gramps nodded his head, "Yeah you know? Like the one you went on when having to infiltrate the mansion and steal the scrolls and return them."

I looked down at the booklet in my hand thought for a second before nodding my head, "Yup… those were the days." I replied with a sigh. I could feel Gramps looking at me with concern.

He let out a sigh as he leaned over the bench a little to see what was in my hands. "Aha! So that's what it is huh?" I looked up at him as he chuckled, "Genma and I were talking about that just recently." He remarked.

"He told you?"

"Of course he did. I was there when he recommended you three to the exams." He replied.

I blinked, "Really? What did he say?" I asked, curious.

Grandpa looked up as he paused to think for a second, "Eh… just that he thinks, you, Tatsuya, and Satoshi were prepared and that he strongly recommended you three." He replied.

"Strongly recommend huh?" I sighed again.

Gramps glanced down at me again, "He also told me that some people didn't react as excitedly as he expected them to."

I bit my lip at that comment as I flipped through the book. I knew he was talking about me. I mean I made it pretty obvious there. Even Seto and Kiri were concerned.

I heard Gramps sigh as he shifted a little, "Let me ask you something Umi, why did you want to become a ninja. I mean your grandmother preferred you didn't right?"

I didn't need to hesitate for that answer I looked at him as I spoke, "Because you inspired me to."

"And how was that?"

I thought for a second, "Well… you're always saving people and helping them out."

"You can save and help people while not being a ninja." He remarked.

I frowned as I placed the booklet down, "But look at you! You're such an amazing ninja, using Genjutsu, to make people submit with out having to kill. People always talk about how amazing you are and me being your granddaughter, I should be able to do that as well!"

Gramps nodded his head as he listened, "So you want to be an amazing ninja then?"

"Well you could say that." I shrugged, flipping through pages again.

"Then why hesitate?"

"Well… it's just… I mean you've talked about how people have gotten killed in the past. I guess that's what's really bothering me." I explained. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at my grandfather with a serious look.

"You're worried about whether you're going to survive or not right?" he asked. I nodded my head and he then sighed, looking up, "You do realize that's the life of a ninja every day. Going on missions, fighting. You never know when you may die, but it's natural to feel this way, that's how everyone is, but if you don't overcome that fear, then you'll stay where you are. And how are you supposed to save others when you're afraid to take an exam?"

I listened to him speak nodding my head slowly. He was right. I should be prepared for that. That was something Iruka sensei said to us when we first started class.

"Also Genma recommended you. That means he thinks you're ready. That and your two teammates think you should go as well. They all count on you just like you count on them and it'd be a disappointment if you didn't go with them." Gramps added

I didn't say anything. I then felt a hand on my head, "I'm not forcing you to do it, but know that even when you went to take the exam, we are all here for you, especially your teammates."

I nodded my head. That was true in a way. Even if they didn't show it, Seto and Kiri "What if I say no?"

Gramps smiled, "Well no means no. Honestly, I think you shouldn't back down from an opportunity like this, but know one thing. What ever you decide, whatever path you choose, I will support you."

I thought for a second as I looked at my headband now that was still in my hand and then nodded my head. That was my biggest fear, being frowned upon for saying no, but at least I had one person on my side.

"Okay. I understand now." I smiled as I took the headband, placing it on my forehead and then tied it back. I then looked at him and smiled, "I think I know what I'm going to do now. Thanks for the chat Gramps." I said as I jumped up and off of the bench and looked at him with more confidence.

Gramps looked at me smiling as he patted my head, "Well now, that's good to know. Now then, how about we get some lunch?" he asked with a grin as he read my mind.

I grinned back knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Alrighty then! Let's go!" I decided as we headed to Ichiraku's.

I love my Gramps… he always knew what to say and helped me make the right choices. Or so I hoped this was the right choice…

Now today was the day.

I was on my way to the exam hall now. I expected them to go by slower so that they would taunt me, but that didn't happen.

I made my decision. I was going to do this. I mean seriously. Sensei thought I was good enough, so why not?

Besides… Gramps was right. If I don't try, then I'm never going to succeed. That and Kiri and Seto were counting on me. We were a team and I know I can count on them to help me out if needed.

The building was right there now. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. This was it.

This was the building.

"Hey, took you long enough." I blinked and looked again and saw Kiri and Seto standing there, both of them with a smirk on their face.

"We thought you weren't going to make it in time." Kiri added.

I couldn't help but smile seeing them there, both of them stood expectantly. Kiri had his arms crossed as he was smiling with approval and Seto had his hands in his pocket with the same smile.

I couldn't help but feel they were happy to see me come.

I grinned as I walked passed them. "Hmph. I'm always the first one to arrive to the meeting spot."

Kiri smirked as he shook his head, "And yet who was the last one to get here?"

I paused at the door and grinned looking back, "Who's the first one inside now?" I asked as I opened the door and took a step in. I held both doors open as I paused to look around. It wasn't as crowded as I expected. Then again, registration time was almost over.

Seto and Kiri both entered the building as well and I lowered my hands to let them stand next to me. The door slowly closed, echoing as it shut.

"Hmph… just a regular classroom building and here I expected more." Kiri smirked with his arms crossed.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Well you shouldn't be too quick to judge now."

"What? You scared?" Kiri sniggered.

Seto frowned, "I'm just saying to be cautious."

Kiri was laughing though, "Seto's scared. Aww… Uncle didn't allow you to have bodyguards? Now you don't know what to do?" he continued to mock.

I glanced at Seto and could see his face reddening with anger. Before anything could start, I grabbed bother of their arms by the wrist.

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" I cheered as I pulled the two along.

"Wah! Umi wait!" Kiri stumbled, while Seto tried to make me let go. I just smiled as I pulled them along towards the back of the hall,

"Well you all seem excited." We all paused when we heard the comment and turned our heads to see Sensei standing there by the window. My face brightened as I saw him there.

"Hiya Sensei!" I waved, letting go of the arm that was holding Kiri.

"Whoa- oof!" Kiri had been standing on one leg as he was attempting not to stumble and when we paused, it was thanks to me, he was still standing. As soon as I let go, he went falling to the ground. "Ow…"

Sensei raised a brow at Kiri. "Well hopefully you got a good night rest for this at least. You don't want to be falling like that during the exam." He noted.

"I did…" Kiri's muffled voice came as he pointed up at me. "This was her fault."

I just smiled.

Sensei smirked. He then looked at the three of us. "Good to see that you all are taking the exam."

"Heck yeah we are. " Kiri spoke up. He was sitting up now rather than lying there.

Sensei looked at him then turned back to us. "Just know this, these aren't going to be like your every day exams back in the academy. They're looking for more than just that. But with that note, even if things don't go the way you want them to, it's okay. There's always next time." He explained.

We all nodded our heads. Well I did. Behind me, Seto and Kiri were smirking. "Heh. We won't need a next time." Sensei and I blinked and looked at them, while they glared at one another.

"Try taking my line again. I dare you." Kiri growled.

Seto raised a brow, "Stop thinking you sound cool when you copy me." He argued back.

"Oh, I'm copying you now…" Kiri started. I just sighed, zoning them out and looking up at the ceiling.

"Well good luck dealing with them." Sensei spoke up, patting my head, as he started to walk away. I blinked and looked at him. "Where are you going Sensei?"

Genma stopped and looked back, "Well I just came to say good luck. We're not allowed to be here while you guys take the exam." He explained.

I nodded my head slowly. "Thanks Sensei." I smiled.

Genma smirked and then looked at Kiri and Seto. "Might wanna break them up. You guys are going to be late." And then he was off. I watched him leave and then turned back to Seto and Kiri, who were glaring at one another. I then sighed, shaking my head.

"Really guys?" I walked over and poked them on the head.

"What Umi?" both growled at the same time.

I frowned at that and then hit them on the head with my booklet. "You guys wanna take this test or not? Come on, the exam is gonna start soon!" I yelled at them.

That got their attention. Kiri scrambled to get up and the then three of us, headed to the registration table where we manage to get out registration forms in on time. After that, they three of us headed into the examination hall.

I blinked looking at the place.

"Whoa…" Kiri mumbled.

"Didn't expect this many…" I added.

Seto smirked, "Heh. More to embarrass." He replied.

Kiri and I just glanced at him to see his arms crossed and his eyes closed. I couldn't help but giggle. At least he was confident.

Kiri was about to retort something, but suddenly we heard a familiar voice, challenging everyone. I looked to see a familiar orange clothed genin standing there.

"I'm gonna beat each and everyone one of you all

My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. A little off I saw, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino all bringing a hand to their face, covering it in embarrassment.

"It's them!" I hurried over.

While behind me, Kiri groaned, doing a face palm as well

"Really Naruto? Are you already trying to get killed?" Seto grumbled walking over.

"Huh?" he blinked looking our direction. He then grinned tackling me in a hug, "Umi! You're here too? Sweet! This is gonna be just like old times." he exclaimed.

I couldn't help but giggle slightly as I struggled to get out of his death grip. "Naruto! Jeez, get off!" I grunted getting out of his death hugs.

"Hey there guys!" Ino waved to us excitedly.

"So I take it you guys are taking the exam as well?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiri smirked, "Well obviously. Why else would we be here?" he replied.

Shikamaru smirked and then shrugged at that.

Just then I heard a small bark a dog came landing in my arms. My face brightened as I recognized the white pup.

"Akamaru!" I grinned pulling him in a hug.

"Oh look its little miss piggy." a dreaded voice was heard.

I groaned turning my head in the direction of the wretched voice. There stood Kiba in his usually grey, furry-hooded jacket. He stood there with his hands in his pocket and his usual smirk.

"Hey look it's the mutt." I smiled waving to him. "Not you Akamaru." I said looking down at he dog in my arms.

Kiba just growled looking away.

"Ugh…Please let's not have this again." Ino groaned.

I just smirked turning away from him. We go back to the beginning when we first started the academy. Even then we never got along, Not exactly sure why. Kiba always teased me from a young age. I just learned to retort and insult him back. Iruka Sensei would constantly be yelling at us along with other students from class, who would be annoyed of our constant bickering, but I found it fun.

Kiba then smirked as he looked at me. "So you really think you're capable of handling this exam? Sure you don't wanna reconsider and just doodle away?"

I smiled, "Of course I am. The question is, were you the recommended or Akamaru?" I asked, petting the dog. "Dog boy!" I stuck my tongue out. I could tell I got him with that. He always got the last say every time we argued. I wasn't going to let him beat me this time.

No way. To have him beat me now, would be like just failing this exams.

Shikamaru yawned, "Well there's no stopping him now." He remarked as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Kiba growled, "Ramen head!"

"Jerky Breath!"

"Pig face!"

"…Horse dung!"

"Fa— wait what?"

"Exactly."

"Hold on that doesn't make sense." he protested.

"Yes it does. I said, you look like horse dung." I explained.

"But that has nothing to do with dogs!" he protested.

I crossed my arms. "Who said it had to? You're too stupid to be a dog." I replied looking away from him.

Next to me I heard Kiri groan. "Enough already… jeez.."

I just smiled as I looked away. That's when I noticed another person a little off. He was coming our way now as I turned. Seto must have noticed as well as he looked up, asking, "Who's that? He's been watching us for a while."

"Then again, who wouldn't be with the scene you two are creating?" Ino grumbled, "Seriously Umi, you just stop that. What are you getting out of just name calling?" she asked with a hand on her hip. I just smiled as I shrugged and turned towards the person who

"Hey there Kabuto." Naruto grinned greeting him, "This is Umi, Seto, and Kiri." Naruto introduced to us.

"The names Tatsuya." Kiri growled.

I forgot he hated that name. I don't think anyone cared anymore about that though.

"Oh hey there guys. Nice to meet you three." He said with a waved.

I nodded my head as I smiled, waving back. "Same to you!"

We then heard laughing. Looking up, I saw that it was a group of older looking boys in the back. That made me realize how many people there were again. "Wow… They're so many…" I frowned.

Naruto nodded his head, "You got that right. And we have to beat them all!" He said patting my shoulder.

I blinked, "All of them…"

"That's right." Kabuto started, "They're all most likely the elite genins from their village."

I gulped at that. Behind me I could tell that made the others nervous as well. My eyes fell on a couple people from Otogakure. "Wow… didn't think there would be ninjas from minor villages like that…" I muttered.

Kabuto nodded his head, "That's what I thought as well when they came in. Well I guess the time had to come at one point right?"

"Ah so what? This is gonna be fun." Kiba's voice from behind me. I then felt a hand on my head, ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I shook my head, trying to move away.

Kiba just chuckled, "Seriously, don't tell me you're scared now, Umi."

I shook my head. "Of course not! How could I be when I know you're the challenge?"

Kiba frowned at that. I could hear a low growl as he thought of a retort. Akamaru then barked and we looked up to see a man coming towards us. His face was pretty much all bandaged up, minus his left eye.

"You know, you guys seem like an interesting and powerful bunch." He remarked and then his eyes landed on me, "Well most of you do… You probably are too, if you just get rid of your stupid childish nature." He remarked.

I furrowed my eyes at that. How dare he just come over here and say that to me. "You come all this way just to say that?" I looked up to see Seto standing next to me now.

The man just shook his head, "Of course not. I came here to show you what a big mistake you made for insulting our village like that." He replied.

"Insult?"

"To consider our village small and a minor was a big mistake." He growled.

I blinked at that. I wasn't expecting him to have heard that. Actually, he shouldn't have. I just mumbled that. I then saw him walking towards me and gulped. "Um… sorry about th…"

I was stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey back off it wasn't even that big of an insult." Kiri stepped forwards. I blinked looking to see both Kiri and Seto standing next to me now.

The mummy-face man just looked at Kiri, "Know you place Rookies." He said as he glared at the three of us and then his glare landed on me.

Kiri smirked, but then his face went serious, "Heh you better watch who you deal with."

"Oh really now? Is that a threat?" he challenged.

"And if it is…?"

"Kiri…" Seto started in a low voice.

I frowned at that. Why did I get a bad feeling something bad was going to happen?

Naruto's yell brought my attention back. "Hey pal, who do you think you are going around threatening us?" he growled as he now stood in front of Kiri.

"Naruto… way to ruin it." Kiri groaned,

The mummy-faced man just made a scoffing noise. "Please. Don't tempt me now."

"Actually it's you who shouldn't be tempting us. After all you just came all this way and start sneering at us. You look like you want to get beat up." We all turned to see Kabuto standing there a little off. He had an expression on his face that could be considered mocking. Apparently, that's what the mummy-faced man took it as. Next thing we knew, he was charging towards Kabuto.

"Look out!" We all called. The mummy-faced man went to punch him, but Kabuto jumped back.

I relaxed as he landed easily, but then suddenly he coughed out.

"Hey! You okay?" Naruto asked running over.

Kabuto just panted standing up. "Yeah… I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He said as he stood up straight again.

Suddenly there was cracking noise. We all jumped and looked to see a group of ninjas coming in.

"Alright all of you. Enough of this!" The one in the center called. He wore a bandana with the leaf symbol on it. "My name is Ibiki Monroe and I am going to be your proctor for the first part of this exam." He announced.

Everyone blinked and froze where they were.

The look he had was pretty frightening.

"Just what is going on here? You there! Just who said fighting was allowed here?" he growled, pointing to the mummy-faced man.

The mummy-faced guy narrowed his eye, "Sorry, it's our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy…sir." He replied.

Ibiki didn't say anything, but the look he gave made the mummy-face man take a couple steps back. "You better watch out." He said looking at me. I frowned at that. What did I do? I mean yeah I called his village a minor, but to take that much offense?

Suddenly I felt to hands clap my back. I coughed from the sudden impact. "Well done Umi, you got yourself an enemy already. Then again with the way you are, that's not new."

"Kiba! Are you trying to kill me you idiot!" I growled as I was about to kick him, but then a cough came. I flinched as I turned to see our proctor standing there. He was looking right at me and that's when I noticed everyone was waiting on me to silence.

I blushed, as I stood straight. "Sorry Sensei…" I apologized. "Stupid Horse-dung…" I muttered under my breath so Kiba could hear.

"Alright now." Ibiki's voice rang out through out the hall. "The first part of the exam will be written. You will be given nine questions and you must answer them in one-hour time span. After that final hour, the tenth question will be given." He started to explain. Around me, everyone started to murmuring about it.

One hour… that wasn't that bad I guess. Nine questions in one hour. No, that wasn't bad, but I shouldn't jinx my self. This was the chūnin exam. Like Seto said. We shouldn't be too quick to judge.

"There are only two rules during this exam." Ibiki called out. That got everyone's attention again. We all quiet down again to listen to the rules. Ibiki nodded looking at all of us. "No questions will be asked and no cheating is allowed. Along this entire room, I have ninjas set up and they will be watching you all. You will have five warnings before you and your teammates will be asked to leave the exam room."

I narrowed my eyes at that. If one of us is caught then the other two will have to leave as well.

"At the end of the exam, your exams will be collected and the scores will be reviewed. You all must pass in order to move on to the next exam." Ibiki added.

"And if we don't?" A voice came from somewhere in the group.

I frowned as Ibiki smirked. "Then you all fail of course."

I flinched hearing that. Uh oh… that means we all have to do well in this then. Hopefully Kiri studied his butt off. Glancing back, I saw both of them smirking. Seto I was confident of. He was a genius and I had no complaints there.

Kiri however… that smirk I felt was more of an 'I'm screwed' expression. I sighed shaking my head. I mean I reviewed everything of mine. Hopefully it would be enough to pass the test.

"Now everyone line up in a single file line. You will be handed an exam paper and a number. You must sit in the seat corresponding with your number. Once everyone is situated, then we will begin the exam." He ordered.

We all nodded our heads as we started to file up. I tried my best to stick with Kiri and Seto, but I ended up getting shoved and ended up between two random people.

Great… and this is where the actual exam begins.


End file.
